Unexpected
by NathanCh
Summary: Begitu banyak kejutan menghampiri Miyuki dan Sawamura dalam kurun waktu singkat. [MiyuSawa] [Prequel 'Always Mine']


[Terimalah, Miyuki. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.]

Berikut isi pesan LINE penuh pemaksaan dari Kominato Ryousuke]

Tas cokelat berbahan kertas dilipat. Benda di dalam tidak berukuran terlalu besar sehingga masih dapat masuk dalam tas latihan. Miyuki dapat memastikan pergerakannya tak lambat.

Ah, untung saja tidak ada teman satu tim di sekitar dan melihat apa yang baru saja ia masukkan. Jika melihat, tamat sudah. Semua orang akan sibuk bertanya, membuat sakit telinga.

Ntah rasa apa yang harus Miyuki rasakan. Terima kasih atau rasa ingin menolak. Sungguh kejadian langka di mana Ryousuke memberi buah tangan. Pantaskah dikatakan begitu? Kebetulan, Kuramochi mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Ryousuke saat jam makan siang. Mereka membawa dirinya menyantap di restoran China. Suatu kejutan saat Ryousuke memberinya tas kertas berisi barang yang akan membuat dirinya memesona, katanya.

Baiklah. Terima sajalah. Saat Miyuki menerima, Kuramochi menahan tawa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Miyuki sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Belakangan ini latihan ekstra menjadi menu sehari-hari. Tidak heran jika rasa lelah atau pegal otot begitu terasa.

Dan kini, Miyuki Kazuya telah melihat barang pemberian dari Ryousuke dalam ruang ganti. Kemudian, ia paham.

Mereka ingin membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Ia tertawa sesaat.

Jujur saja, Miyuki terkejut. Tumben sekali pasangan satu itu begitu peduli.

Ruang obrol dengan Ryousuke kembali ia tatap dan mulai mengetik balasan;

[Terima kasih, Ryousuke-san.]

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unexpected-**_

 _ **22 y.o Pro!Miyuki Kazuya | 21 y.o CollegeStudent!Sawamura Eijun**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Unexpected © Anagata**_

 _ **Ace of diamond belongs to Terajima**_

 _ **Warn : fanfic ini adalah prequel dari 'Always Mine'. Sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa jika membaca fanfic ini terlebih dahulu. Namun agar tahu posisi/apa kegiatan karakter lain (seperti Kuramochi dan Ryousuke), saya sarankan membaca 'Always Mine' dulu deh hehe. Karena saya tidak menjelaskannya ulang di fic ini. Sekian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Miyuki Kazuya... Aah, dia pria yang tampan..."

Demikian jawaban dari Futaba. Setelah sepersekian detik, respon tak terdengar. Teman yang ia ajak bicara, justru tampak bingung dan sama sekali— tidak memerhatikan.

Hidung kecil pemuda surai cokelat sesekali mengerut seakan menarik ingus. Melirik kanan kiri atas bawah. Tak menentu. Sosok wanita cantik—teman satu jurusan, terabai tak terima. Walau sadar betul pandangan Futaba mulai serupa belati, menuntut penjelasan, Sawamura Eijun masih bingung untuk menjawab apa.

Yang benar saja. Tidak di SMA atau perguruan tinggi, masih saja ada gadis-gadis datang untuk mencurahkan isi hati padanya, hanya untuk menceritakan 'lelaki idaman'. Baiklah, Eijun mengaku tidak keberatan. Justru senang dijadikan kawan cerita. Tapi—ayolah, ceritakan lelaki manapun kecuali orang sengak satu itu—Miyuki Kazuya.

 _Lagipula ia itu kekasihku_.

Dua jari diketuk keras di atas permukaan meja, "Sawamura-kun?"

"Ah."

Eijun mendongak, disambut wajah antusias Futaba.

"Hmmm siapa lelaki ini? Kau—" Eijun menulan ludah. Ragu untuk berpura-pura pikun atau tidak.

"—tahu dirinya dari siapa?"

"Ya Tuhan." Futaba menepuk dahi, mata cantiknya membelalak tak percaya. "Kau membodohiku, Sawamura-kun? Dia itu kakak kelasmu. Bahkan pasangan batterymu _dulu_."

Ouch. Ntah mengapa hati sedikit tercubit mendengar jawaban Futaba. Ya. Dulu mereka adalah battery. Dulu, karena sekarang _tidak_.

Wajah Eijun sontak mundur saat kuku terpoles cat merah marun menunjuk tepat dibatas hidung, "Seharusnya kau tahu betul. Apa kau berpura-pura tak tahu agar aku berhenti curhat padamu, hah? Kau lelah denganku, Sawamura-kun? Jahat sekali!"

Rentetan kata menusuk telinga. Eijun merutuk dalam hati. Bodohnya ia. Futaba pasti tahu jika ia adalah adik kelas Miyuki. Keputusan konyol untuk berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Uughh." Kalah. Oke, di sinilah semua dimulai. Sesaat lagi ia akan disambut oleh rentetan pertanyaan bodoh tentang mantan kakak kelas.

"Baiklah, Futaba-chan. Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong hanya karena berpikir kau mendekatiku hanya untuk tahu si tanu—Miyuki? Aku yakin kau akan segera bertanya apa warna favorit bokser miliknya.."

Kedua mata Futaba menyipit, senyumnya tertahan. Tampak mirip seorang ibu yang sedang menggoda anak perempuannya, "aaaww, jadi Sawamura-kun tahu hal tabu seperti itu?"

Eijun tersentak. Semburat merah lantas menjalar cepat. Wajah berubah merah, mata menatap tak tentu arah. Hindari mata Futaba. Pokoknya, jika ia sudah tertangkap basah, kacau sudah pikiran.

Tak bisa menahan senyum, Futaba tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Sawamura-kun. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong, ya."

Sepersekian detik pemuda mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi itu kesulutan menjawab.

"Lagipula—" Eijun gelapan, "Agh, sudahlah. Futaba-chan.."

Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu akan menyesal kemudian, jika berkata demikian;

"Aku bisa melihat jika kau tertarik-menyukai Miyuki. Jadi, tanyakan saja apapun tentangnya. Aku akan menjawab."

Ya. Sebagai teman baik, Eijun terpaksa berbaik hati. Walau dalam hati tak terima setengah mati.

Itulah dia. Bocah bersayap, terlalu murah hati, mulia (tapi jangan pikir dapat mengalahkan kemulian Chris-senpai). Siapa yang rela untuk menjawab jika ada seseorang menanyai tentang kekasihmu?

Kilat senang terpancar dari iris cokelat muda Futaba. Gadis cantik itu tampak kelewat senang, "Terima kasih, Sawamura-kun!"

Kaget, Eijun terpaku saat kedua tangan Futaba meraih tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja. Dua tangan halus itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat—sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu...apa Miyuki-san... sudah punya kekasih?"

.

.

Langkah gontai menyertai. Eijun lelah bukan main. Tidak hanya fisik, namun juga pikiran. Bahkan, ia yang selalu banyak bicara dan berisik, mulai merasa otot mulutnya akan keram seharian. Sedari tadi ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Futaba tentang—

"Eijun?"

Sadar jika seseorang memanggil, Eijun menengadah. Disambut dengan wajah serius Miyuki Kazuya di hadapan. Dekat, Jarak mereka berdua tidak sampai satu meter. Rasa hangat menjalar saat salah satu sisi wajah ditangkup tangan besar, dan berstektur sedikit kasar.

Kulit mati di atas telapak tangan telah menjadi bukti bahwa pria yang sangat ia cintai telah terbiasa dengan bola bisbol dan pemukul metal.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di kampus?" Tanya Miyuki setelah memastikan apakah Eijun sudah bebas dari lamunan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah, Kazuya. Lelah otak."

"Huh? Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu kuliah di jurusan akuntansi. Otak dalam kepalamu bisa panas jika terus dipaksakan berpikir."

Eijun cemberut. Miyuki gemas.

Senyum miring tersampir. Pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil ditarik. Sofa hitam di hadapan tv menjadi tujuan.

Eijun tak mampu bergerak saat dirinya sudah berada di atas pangkuan. Ya, Miyuki memangkunya. Membuat wajahnya tenggelam dalam dada bidang berselimut kaus abu lengan panjang. Dua tangan besar memeluk pinggangnya erat. Eijun hampir mendesah geli saat hempusan napas menyapu permukaan daun telinga.

"Hmm..." Gumamannya menciptakan getar aneh pada telinga yang ia peluk. Eijun sedikit menggeliat, namun tidak mencoba untuk kabur. Dan getaran itu semakin terasa saat Miyuki kembali melanjutkan, "kebetulan aku juga lelah. Dengan kita berpelukan, mungkin energiku akan kembali terisi, hm?"

Eijun tertawa kecil. Mendongak, menunjukan senyum lebar, "kau benar, Kazuya. Aku pun akan mengisi kembali energiku dengan bantuanmu. Tenang saja! Aku akan memelukmu kapanpun kau mau!"

Senyum terus diberi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan dalam Miyuki padanya.

"Dimana muka masammu tadi?"

"Eh?"

Miyuki tertawa renyah. Eijun menatap tak mengerti. Sudah lupa bagaimana kondisi ia pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Pertanyaan beruntun Futaba raib sejenak dari pikiran. Syukurlah.

"Lupakan. Peluk aku lebih erat lagi, Eijun."

"Aaah, Kazu—"

Miyukilah yang mengeratkan pelukan.

.

Meja bundar kantin penuh tidak hanya oleh beragam menu makan siang, namun juga beberapa buku tebal. Haruicchi menyantap dengan tenang. Wajah Furuya tampak kapan saja akan segera membentur meja—tampak kantuk. Sedangkan Eijun berusaha makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Bukan karena lapar, tapi karanya banyak beban pikiran.

Ternyata teori Masuko-senpai benar-benar fakta. Dulu, senpai gemuk itu sempat memberi pesan saat hari kelulusan tiba;

"Jika Sawamura-chan sudah menjadi murid kelas tiga, tolong perhatikan porsi makan. Jika tidak berat badan akan bertambah akibat terlalu banyak beban dari pelajaran dan ujian."

Benar arau tidak, tidak masalah. Karena untuk saat ini, Eijun percaya.

"Eijun-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Mata oranye mendapati bagaimana satu kotak bento habis tak tersisa.

"Uhm. Aku baik-baik. Uh, Aku masih lapar. Tunggu aku, ya. Aku ingin membeli roti. Kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tubuhnya sudah setengah beranjak dari kursi.

Furuya mengacak rambut sebentar. Berusaha fokus walau hanya untuk makan, "belikan aku kopi dingin. Pakai uangmu dulu."

Permintaan diterima walau dengan sedikit ejekan.

"Dasar! Hutangmu kemarin saja belum dibayar!"

Furuya acuh.

"Kalau Haruicchi?"

"Ah, tidak."

Baik Haruicchi dan Furuya memerhatikan punggung Eijun yang menjauh.

"Tumben." Furuya pertama kali berujar. Sumpit mengapit daging bumbu, membawanya ke mulut.

Haruicchi mengangguk, "Biasanya bento buatan Miyuki-senpai sudah cukup untuk perutnya. Aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja, Furuya-kun."

Iris biru balik menatap, "Mungkin karena..." tumpukan buku di atas meja ia anggap tersangka, "tugas?"

Sebagai informasi penting, rupanya Masuko Tooru telah menyebarkan amanat tentang 'jaga pola makan' ke seluruh adik kelas.

"Maksudmu... ia sedikit stress? Tapi biasanya Eijun-kun yang paling santai jika sudah mengangkut tugas."

Furuya diam tak menjawab. Menyerah. Tak tahu alasan lain untuk dipikirkan. Tapi bukannya mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lain, ia menyadari satu sebab.

"Mungkin sedikit frustasi karena ada masalah dengan Miyuki-senpai?"

"Hm. Mungkin saja. Tapi kalau mereka sedang ada masalah, tidak mungkin kan Eijun-kun membawa bento?"

Pantat kaleng menyentuh permukaan meja, cukup keras. Disertai satu plastik putih berisi dua bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu. Haruicchi benar-benar mengangkat salah salah satu alisnya saat ini.

Yang dibicarakan telah kembali mendudukkan diri. Sembari merobek bungkus roti, matanya terpaku pada buku-buku. Tugas sialan.

"Jadi... di mana kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya?"

Haruicchi mengangkat kedua tangan, "tidak di apartemenku. Kau tahu kan, aniki..."

"Haruicchi." Kunyahannya terhenti. Eijun menatap prihatin, "jika kau terus-terusan begini, sebaiknya kau segera pindah. Lagipula aku khawatir padamu. Kuramochi-senpai tidak sepenuhnya merebut Nii-san darimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Eijun-kun."

Furuya menyimak. Pandangannya lurus pada Haruicchi.

"Umm... y-ya..." Haruicchi sejujurnya bingung untuk menjawab bagaimana. Tangan kiri ia angkat untuk menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, "Mungkin aku akan segera pindah, Eijun-kun."

Kilatan terkihat pada bata emas Eijun yang lebar, "Woah, benarkah? Ke mana, Harucchi?"

Furuya dan Haruicchi saling menatap sesaat. Eijun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ke apartemenku." Balas Furuya. Santai dan datar. Semburat merah menjalar cepat pada pipi putih Haruicchi. Eijun dapat melihat sangat jelas.

"Apa?!" Roti dalam genggaman hampir memuntahkan seluruh selai cokelat dari dalam. Genggaman sedikit menguat.

Semburat merah masih terpampang. Haruicchi menghindari pandangan Furuya, "um. Dalam waktu dekat."

"Serius," pemuda bersurai cokelat menunjukan senyum lebar, "aku benar-benar senang mendengar kabar ini. Kalau begitu kalian tidak perlu untuk menggunakan ponsel lagi di malam hari untuk berbicara. HAHAHA!"

Tawanya keras. Mengundang tatapan mahasiswa lain. Eijun tidak peduli. Tangan kanannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk keras bahu Furuya. Yang ditepuk mungkin risih, dan hanya memberikan tatapan 'tolong hentikan.'

"Kalau di rumah Eijun-kun, mungkin akan mengganggu Miyuki-senpai. Dia pasti sangat lelah mengingat jadwal latihannya." Haruicchi bersua. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Benar saja. Jika sudah menyebut nama mantan kapten Seido, Eijun akan langsung menoleh.

"Aah... padahal santai saja. Dia bisa kusuruh berdiam diri di kamar, hehe. Dia hanya butuh kopi dan aku akan mengantarkan ke kamarnya jika ia ingin."

Furuya mendesah. Makan siang sudah tandas. Lantas menyandarkan tubuh pada punggung kursi kantin. "Di apartemenku saja. Kosong."

"Um." Haruicchi setuju.

Eijun mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Kazuya."

Saat tubuh ponselsudah tersentuh di dalam saku, teriakan seorang gadis terdengar.

"Sawamura-kuuun!"

Begitu keras. Benar-benar sampai ke telinga bibi kantin. Salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepala.

Seketika satu kursi kosong ditempati. Aroma parfum yang ia pakai begitu tercium.

Dahi ditepuk. Eijun hampir lupa jika ia dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Futaba.

Haruicchi menyambut, "Futaba-chan, kami sudah menunggumu."

Lantas Eijun terpaku. Ponsel tidak jadi dikeluarkan. Oh tidak. Ia lupa jika Futaba merupakan rekan satu kelompok. Maka pikiran mengenai Futaba-Miyuki kembali mendatangi pikiran.

"Maaf! Aku tadi larut membahas salah satu drama dengan Ai-chan. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk ikut makan siang dengan kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Eijun mencelos. Ia tidak tahu jika Futaba memang berencana makan siang bersama. Haruicchi atau Furuya tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya

"Tidak apa-apa." Haruicchi menjadi satu-satunya yang memberi tanggap. Furuya diam. Begitu pula Eijun. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Furuya dan Haruicchi sama-sama tahu. Jika dari mereka bertiga, Eijunlah yang paling dekat dengan Futaba.

"Jadi di mana kita akan mengerjakannya? Jika di rumahku sudah jelas tidak akan bisa. Ayah pulang cepat hari ini."

"Di apartemen Furuya-kun."

"oooh. Oke."

"Bagaimana, Eijun-kun? Kau sudah memberi tahu Miyuki-senpai?"

Haruicchi bertanya karena ia tak kunjung melihat Eijun mengeluarkan ponsel.

Sontak Eijun mengangkat kedua bahu, refleks.

 _Haruicchiiiii_

Mendengar nama 'Miyuki', kedua mata Futaba memicing.

"Miyuki?"

"AAAAHHHH." Buntu, Eijun berteriak.

"Eijun-kun?!"

Futaba tidak peduli. Kini menatap Furuya. Kebetulan, pemuda raven itu balik menatap.

"Apa maksud Kominato-kun itu Miyuki Kazuya?"

Tidak paham situasi, Furuya mengangguk.

Terlambat. Satu bungkus roti yang baru disambar cepat. Satu besar gigitan roti memenuhi mulut. Eijun tampak lucu, plus seperti orang bodoh.

Ketertarikan wanita itu meluap, terlihat sekali, "kenapa Sawamura-kun harus izin dengan Miyuki-san?"

Untungnya, kali ini tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya Haruicchi dan Furuya mulai paham dengan isi pikiran Eijun.

Sialnya, gadis cantik itu pintar.

Sangat.

"Hmmm." Senyumannya terbentuk. Melihatnya, Eijun meringis. "Sawamura-kun, jadi ternyata kau tinggal satu apartemen dengan Miyuki-san?"

Batuk, dada dipukul. Eijun tersedak. Haruicchi saling tatap dengan sang kekasih.

Selesai sudah. Jika Futaba tahu, maka—

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya iya." Senyum gadis itu terlihat semakin lebar. Kini Haruicchi merasakan yang tidak baik akan datang segera.

"Sawamura-kun." Eijun ditatap serius. Futaba kali ini serius kuadrat.

"Kau ini mudah sekali dibaca. Tahu tidak?" Tertawa sebentar, "kalau begitu kita kerja kelompok di rumahmu saja yaaa? Yaaaaaa?"

Sawamura Eijun kalah telak.

—maka gadis itu akan beremu Miyuki Kazuya dan membuat semuanya _kacau_.

.

Lampu merah menyala. Dengan lembut mobil merah berhenti tepat berjajar dengan mobil lain. Ponsel dikeluarkan dari penyangga di atas _dashboard_. Ibu jari menyentuh satu notifikasi yang telah menunggu untuk dibaca.

Satu pesan masuk-LINE. Eijun.

[Kazuya, teman-temanku akan kerja kelompok di rumahmu, bagaimana?]

Eijun sengaja mengatakan bahwa rumah itu milik Miyuki Kazuya. Bagaimana tidak, segala pembayaran di apartemen itu diurus oleh sang _catcher_. Sebenarnya Eijun sempat membantu dengan sedikit uang hasil kerja paruh waktu. Namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Pekerjaan itu hampir membahayakan nyawanya*: kata Miyuki Kazuya.

Alhasil ia disuruh berhenti bekerja. Tentu saja Eijun bukan orang yang mudah patuh. Namun tatapan Miyuki kala itu benar-benar sanggup membuatnya bungkam, tidak berani membantah. Bayangkan saja ketika Miyuki sudah serius dalam setiap perintahnya menjadi kapten. Bedanya, kala itu Miyuki bukan sebagai kapten, namun sebagai kekasih perhatian, mungkin? Atau protektif?

Saat ini, secara diam-diam, bocah bersurai cokelat tua kembali mencari pekerjaan.

Kening catcher mengerut. Teman-teman? Jika itu kominato dan Furuya, maka ia tidak masalah.

Namun kerutan pada kening semakin dalam saat melihat pesan selanjutnya.

[Tolong katakan tidak, Miyuki Kazuya _._ ]

Kenapa tidak? Jika Eijun bersama mantan adik kelas, maka tidak masalah.

Huh? Dan apa itu, kembali memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap?

 _Catcher_ muda itu mulai berspekulasi aneh. Berpikir jika teman-teman yang dimaksud adalah pemuda-pemuda lain. Yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Khawatir—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin merasa cemburu (namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya depan Eijun, tentu saja), maka ia mengetik balasan dengan cepat sebelum lampu hijau menyapa.

Lagipula, jika Eijun seperti ini, Miyuki yakin ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan.

Tentu saja Miyuki _harus_ tahu.

Mungkin saja teman satu kelompoknya itu bukan orang baik-baik. Fakta bahwa Eijun mudah ditipu dan dipengaruhi membuat Miyuki Kazuya was-was, jujur saja.

[Boleh.]

seringai mengembang hampir ke telinga sebelum kembali mengetik jawaban lain.

Gas diinjak. Mobil melesat cepat menuju salah satu cafe untuk menemui Chris yang baru saja memberitahu bahwa ia sudah kembali dari Amerika.

.

[Boleh]

[Dan berhenti mengatakan kalau itu adalah rumahku. Tempat itu milikmu juga.]

[Mau kubelikan sesuatu sebelum pulang?]

Eijun menepuk dahi.

Miyuki Kazuyaaaaaa! Dasar sialan!

Batin bertanya-tanya. Miyuki salah membaca pesan atau sengaja melakukan ini padanya?

"Waaah! Boleh!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan halus terdengar. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mendapati Futaba berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan—

—berjinjit untuk melihat isi percakapannya dengan Miyuki.

Oh Tuhan, sejauh apa Futaba melihatnya? Semogaga hanya kata 'boleh' yang sempat ia lihat.

Eijun memerhatikan Futaba. Ekspresi gadis itu terlewat senang. Senyumnya lebar, kedua mata menunjukan antusias. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat. Apa ia merasa senang karena akan segera menemui Miyuki?

Kedua bulu matanya yang lentik turun, kelopak menutupi sebagian iris. Eijun menunduk. Merasa terganggu? Tentu saja.

Bagaimana jika Futaba mendekati Miyuki? Sehingga pemuda berumur dua puluh dua itu akan berpikir bahwa memacari seorang gadis akan jauh lebih baik?

Tentu saja ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

Layar ponsel kembali ditatap. Sedikit emosi (ya, sedikit), mengetik balasan.

[Bisa tidak jika kau tidak pu|]

IBu jari terhenti. Baiklah. Sadar jika balasan yang beri terlalu berlebihan. Yang benar saja? Ia baru saja akan menyuruh sang tuan rumah untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri!

Alhasil rentetan kata itu telah hilang. Dihapus cepat. Kemudian memikirkan balasan yang tepat, atau lebih _sopan_ dan terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

 _Kazuya, bisa tidak jika kau pulang telat saja? Setidaknya sesudah teman-temanku pulang?_

Nah. Sekiranya itu jauh lebih baik. Benar, kan?

Kirim.

Eijun merapal dalam hati, 'Semoga saja Kazuya mengiyakan.'

Haruicchi berjalan mendekat, "apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Eijun-kun?"

Senyum terukir—dipaksakan. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja Harucchi!"

Haruicchi dapat melihatnya. Namun memilih untuk bungkam.

"Ayo kita pergi."

.

Kening Chris mengerut saat ia lihat Miyuki berhenti menyeruput kopi dan sedikit tertawa sembari melihat layar ponsel. Ia tahu betul, hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya tampak demikian.

Sesuatu membuatnya yakin bahwa Eijun telah mengirim sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Miyuki?"

"Ah, ahahahaha."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi chris menunggu Miyuki untuk menghentikan tawa. Adik kelasnya itu benar-benar tertawa hingga setitik air mata dapat terlihat menggantung di ekor mata.

"Chris-senpai."

"Hm?"

Kini Miyuki sudah sanggup berbicara, "apa kau pernah diperintah untuk pulang telat bahkan untuk ke rumahmu sendiri?"

Ayolah, sebagian besar orang meminta orang terkasih untuk pulang lebih cepat. _Well_ , Miyuki yakin sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi. Eijun pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Diraaa-rasa, sepertinya ia tahu alasannya. Kerja kelompok, huh. Kalau begitu kerjakan saja. Ia bisa tetap pulang namun menunggu di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Mungkin sembari menganalisa _score book_? Tidak peduli jika yang lain tahu bahwa Eijun tinggal dengan salah satu pemain bintang giants.

Pria blasteran berdeham sekali, "apa Sawamura menyuruhmu begitu, Miyuki?"

Senyum tipis Miyuki berikan. Sebelumnya ia dapat menebak jika Chris pasti tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan.

"Yup." Jawabnya santai.

"Mungkin sesuatu sedang terjadi? Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengannya, kan?"

"Tidak, Chris-senpai. Kami baik-baik saja. Ia menyuruhku pulang telat karena ia akan kerja kelompok di apartemen kami."

"Oh. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mereka tidak tahu bahwa atlet sepertimu tinggal dengannya?"

Mengangguk-angguk, Miyuki sedikit mengiyakan. Namun,

Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan keberatan akan hal itu. Biar saja orang laintahu jika Eijun (Baiklah, bakan ia relah mengatakan hal ini dua kali). Sekaligus menjadi peringatan agar mereka tidak mendekati—

"Miyuki?" Chris memanggil.

Ah, rupanya Miyuki Kazuya sempat tenggelam dalam lamunan. Permukaan kopi dalam cangkir ditatap dalam, Chris berpikir bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

[Baiklah, Eijun. Terserah kau saja.]

Eijun mengehela napas. Bukan menunjukan rasa lega, namun sebaliknya. Apa Miyuki marah?

Lupakan. Yang penting, Futaba tidak akan bertemu Miyuki Kazuya!

"Wow, apartemenmu terlihat sangat bagus, Sawamura-kun!"

Kini mereka berempat sudah melepaskan sepatu masing-masing. Beralaskan kaus kaki, menapakkan pada lantai dingin apartemen. Bersama menuju ruang utama dan mendudukkan diri sekitar meja bundar berkaca hitam. Buku tebal dikeluarkan dan memulai berdiskusi.

Walau jujur, Eijun sama sekali tidak dapat memerhatikan apapun yang mereka bahas. Karena batin terus bertanya Miyuki akan marah atau tidak.

Satu jam berlalu. Tugas hampir usai. Beberapa kaleng minum sudah kosong, tandas. Kantuk terihat mulai menyerang Furuya. Membuat Haruicchi beberapa kali memijit pelan bahu kanannya.

Tugas ditinggal sementara.

Eijun kembali dari dapur. Kedua tangan penuh dengan berbagai wadah kaca berisi camilan. Kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Futaba dan Furuya.

Perlahan, ia lupa akan perihal Miyuki Kaz—

"Jadi, jam berapa biasanya Miyuki-san pulang, Sawamura-kun?"

—atau tidak.

Satu kukis cokelat tak jadi masuk mulut. "Um, malam ini ia pulang larut. Sangat larut."

Ekspresi Futaba seketika berubah. Kecewa. "Yah..."

Hening.

Eijun berharap Furuya dan Haruicchi akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengusir sepi. Tapi pasangan itu terlihat sibuk sendiri—uh, Furuya mulai membungkuk mempertemukan wajah dengan permukaan meja. Saat Eijun bertanya ada apa, pemuda tinggi itu menjawab; 'tugas ini membuatku mual, Sawamura.'

Hening kembali.

Camilan tak lagi disentuh. Pemuda manis diam-diam memerhatikan Futaba melalui ekor mata. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangsn ke sekitar.

"Kau... pasti sangat dekat dengan Miyuki-san, ya."

"Eh?"

Iris emas ditatap, Futaba tersenyum lembut, "pastilah sangat dekat, kan? Hingga kalian memutuskan tinggal bersama."

Oh tidak. Eijun mulai gugup, tak enak. Bucarakan apapun, asalkan tidak tentang hubungannya dengan Miyuki. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis ini jika fakta sebenarnya telah terkuak. Gadis ini terlalu baik.

Melihat tanda bahwa Eijun tidak akan menjawab, Haruicchi berujar.

"Begitulah, Futaba-chan."

Futaba mafhum. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir.

"A-Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Pemuda surai cokelat ingin semua pembahasan tentang Miyuki dan Futaba enyah dari pikiran. Tangannya kembali membuka buku. Hal itu diikuti okeh Haruicchi dan Futaba. Furuya? Kelelahan hingga sudah berbeda alam.

Haruicchi menjadi yang pertama kali menjelaskan karena ia yang pertama kali mengerti, "Jadi, mengapa kredit dalam akuntansi membutuhkan teori—"

 _Ding dong_.

Bel.

Bel berbunyi.

"Huh?" rasa heran datang. Eijun bertanya siapa yang datang. Tidak mungkin Miyuki, kan?

"Harucchi, kau tidak diam-diam memesan makanan, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Pensil mekanik diletakkan. "Akan kulihat siapa yang datang."

Saat tubuhnya sudah setengah bangkit daei duduk, pintu terbuka.

"Selamat malam."

Semua perhatian tertuju pads pemilik suara. Eijun merasa dirinya akan berteriak segera.

 _MIYUKI KAZUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

.

Sawamura Eijun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Miyuki Kazuya, dengan kaus latihannya dan celana bisbol, plus membawa satu plastik bersisi satu kotak donat, kini sedang berdiri di jadapan mereka—mereka semua. Tas besar yang tersampir pada bahu telah ia letakkan asal dekat lemari hias.

Apa pula itu? Seringai terpampang ejlas. Tampak menjengkelkan bagi Eijun, tentu saja. Tapi bagi Futaba, itu merupakan ketampanan yang haqiqi dan tak boleh dilewat mata.

Benar, kan. Eijun dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum, terlihat bahagia.

"Ka—Miyuki!"

Eijun bediri cepat. Menghampiri dengan mata memicing, mirip kucing. Miyuki berusaha agar senyumnya tidak semakin menjadi, tidak mencapai telinga. Oh. Kominato dan Furuya berada di sini, dan satu gadis asing yang ia tidak ketahui.

Mungkinkah—?

Kedua pipi memerah. Ntah karena malu atau dilanda amarah. "K-Kau pulang cepat?"

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Santai, suara renyah menampar gendang telinga. "Hmm, ya. Rupanya aku dapat pulang cepat."

Bohong besar.

Dua mata cokelat di balik lensa kacamata dapat melihat wajah kekasih—terlihat frustasi.

Bahkan kini kedua mata itu tidak lagi melihat kedua matanya. Ah, jika tebakan Miyuki benar, maka penyebab masalah ini memang karena hal _itu_.

"M-Miyuki-senpai." Sapa Haruicchi. Kini Furuya telah membuka mata . Rupanya mulai sadar situasi sekitar.

Ya. Kecuali satu orang.

"S-Selamat malam, Miyuki-san!"

Wajah memerah, senyum manis, bulu mata lentik, paras cantik, tubuh mungil, kini tersedia di hadapan Miyuki. Jujur, Eijun risih.

Apa ia merasa sebegitu takut untuk kehilangan?

Sebagai balasan, Miyuki memberi anggukan disertai senyuman.

Perlahan ia meninggalkan Eijun dan mendekati meja. Meletakkan donat di atas tumpukkan buku tertutup.

Lalu melihat beberapa kaleng kosong.

"Eijun, kau hanya memberikan mereka minuman kaleng?"

Rupanya yang ia ajak bicara sudah tenggelam dalam lamunan. Mendengar ucapan barusan membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit tersentak. Ekspresinya cerah—dibuat-buat.

"Um." Meja didekati, kemudian merendahkan diri untuk memungut kaleng-kaleng kosong yang teronggok di atas karpet bulu. Haruicchi dan Futaba ikut membantu.

Posisi berdiri Miyuki kini cukup dekat dengan posisi Eijun dan Futaba. Futaba sempat melebarkan mata saat melihat tangan besar menyentuh surai cokelat teman dekat. Mengusak lembut.

Yang diusak hampir menjatuhkan kaleng.

"Kau seharusnya memberikan minuman hangat juga, Eijun."

Haruicchi menyanggah, "Tidak apa-apa, Miyuki-senpai. Tolong jangan repot-repot."

Miyuki mengabaikan, tangan kanannya meraih lengan atas Eijun, menarik pemuda itu berdiri. Satu kaleng jatuh dari genggaman.

"Miyu—"

"Ikut denganku membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka."

Kini sosok mereka berdua telah menuju dapur.

.

Air teh hangat dituang memenuhi dasar gelas. Eijun menuang menurut takaran pas. Miyuki memerhatikan dari samping dengan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada, dan bersandar pada konter.

Mereka berbincang dengan bisikan.

"Oi, dimana senyummu?"

"Diam kau, Kazuya. Kau sudah menipuku."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku melakukannya secara sengaja, kuakui."

Air berhenti mengalir. Mulut teko terangkat. Pandangan emas menatap malas, "apapun yang kau rencanakan, Kazuya. Lakukanlah. Semua sudah..." Menghela napas, "... terlanjur."

Eijun memekik kecil saat dua jari mencapit hidung. Miyuki sang pelaku.

"Ow, ow!"

" _Baka_. Kaulah yang merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku. Atau lebih tepatnya, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Eijun."

Miyuki sadar jika apa yang mereka lakukan terlihat jelas dari ruang utama. Namun Eijun, sayangnya, sama sekali tak sadar.

Kini dua pipi kenyal itu menggembung lucu, "ugh, terserah!"

Tidak mungkin Eijun memberitahu apa yang telah menjadi pengusik hati.

Empat gelas teh sudah tersaji di atas meja. Donat sudah mulai disantap. Kecuali Futaba. Gadis itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Miyuki berdiam diri dalam kamar. Eijun tidak tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Tidak masalah. Yang penting Miyuki harus tetap berada di dalam sana.

.

Selesai. Semua anggota dalam kelompok menghela napas. Tugas mereka sudah tak lagi dijadikan beban pikiran.

Eijun tampak girang.

Saat mereka sudah membereskan buku dan mulai kembali menyantap donat untuk dihabiskan, suara sandal menggerus lantai begitu terdengar. Mengalihkan semua pandangan.

Miyuki Kazuya, keluar dengan rambut mencuat ke lain arah. Mata sedikit bengkak. Ah, pria itu tidur, rupanya. Latihan pastilah sangat berat.

Langkahnya menuju dapur, berniat membuat kopi. Hingga akhirnya toba-tiba saja Futaba berujar lembut.

"M-Miyuki-san! Biarkan aku yang membuatkannya untukmu!"

Eijun berhenti mengunyah. Begitupula Kominato dan Furuya.

Sedangkan Miyuki nenghentikan pergerakan tangannya dari mengeluarkan kotak penyimpanan bubuk kopi.

Tidak ada yang melihat, seringai kecil timbul pada wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dengan ekspresi dilanda kantuk hanya untuk menapati Futaba sudah berdiri dekat dengan wilayah dapur.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

Wajah gadis itu berubah dari gugup menjadi sumringah. Saat sudah sejajar dengannya, Miyuki berujar, "terima kasih."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Miyuki-san! Aku akan membuatnya cepat untukmu."

Benar saja. Pergerakan gadis itu lihai. Tidak seperti Eijun yang dapat memecahkan gelas kapanpun. Terkadang masih keliru dengan gula dan garam.

Tentu saja semua orang dapat melihat. Separuh donat selai cokelat tidak lagi Eijun tandaskan. Sudah tidak selera.

Kini Futaba sudah kembali duduk di sisinya. Ekspresi gadis itu, _whoa_ , terlihat kelewat senang.

Miyuki sudah kembali ke kamar dengan satu cankgkir kopi dalam genggaman.

Eijun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan sebegini cemburu.

.

Permukaan meja sudah bersih. Terima kasih untuk Kominato dan Futaba. Sampah tisu basah sudah teronggok dalam ranjang sampah diserta kotak donat. Kini semuanya sudah siap pulang.

Eijun menantikan hal ini.

"Miyukiii."

Pemuda helai cokelat itu membuka pintu kamar. Berniat mengatakan bahwa yang lain akan segera pulang (walu ia sendiri tidak begitu ingin karena lagi-lagi Futaba harus bertemu dengan Miyuki).

Namun dua iris emas itu membelalak tak percaya. Sesuatu menampar penglihatan. Eijun melangkah mundur, perlahan. Tatapan horor ia beri. Sebelum dirinya sempat kabur, tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangan. Eijun memejamkan mata, merasakan dirinya ditarik cepat.

Empuknya kasur menampar punggung. Sedikit memekik kecil, sontak ia membuka mata.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan Miyuki Kazuya sudah berada di atasnya.

"Kazuya—" Horor, Eijun dapat melihat jika pintu di belakang mereka masih terbuka cukup lebar.

Iris cokelat menatapnya tajam, "biarkan aku memberimu satu hukuman."

Sebelum dapat memberontak, tubuhnya sudah dikunci kuat. Bibir dilumat kencang.

Panas. Eijun dapat merasakan rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Satu ciuman terlepas, memberi waktu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum bibir _catcher_ kembali menangkap daging lembut sang _pitcher_ nya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan tiga orang yang tengah menunggu di luar sedari tadi. Jika itu Kominato atau Furuya yang datang menyusul kemari untuk mencari Eijun dan menyusul kemari, maka ia tidak masalah.

Tapi jika orang yang memergoki mereka adalah—

"Sawamura-ku—"

— _Gotcha_.

Jika Futaba, maka Miyuki akan merasa jauh lebih senang.

Entah keneranian dari mana sehingga gadis itu berani menyusulnya kemari. Ah, terima kasih untuk Furuya karena sempat melirik LINE darinya.

Ya. Furuya sempat ia suruh untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia sengaja mengirim Futaba kemari untuk menikmati pertunjukan erotis—gratis.

Miyuki dapat memastikan. Wajah gadis itu memerah disertai keterkejutan. Sudah pasti kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian suara langkah lari kecil terdengar. Ah, gadis itu terlampau kaget hingga segera berlari seperti itu.

Puas, Miyuki memperdalam ciuman. Seringai lebar tak dapat lagi ia tahan.

.

Berantakan menjadi kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan yang tersisa.

Wajah memerah, dada naik turun, helai sedikit tidak beraturan, dan kaus yang sudah tersikap melewati dada.

Miyuki terkekeh melihatnya.

Merasa ditertawai, Eijun segera menutup mulut dengan salah satu punggung tangan. Berusaha menormalkan pernapasan.

Sontak satu pikiran terlintas.

Teman-teman yang lain—!

Ia mendudukkan diri dengan ekspresi panik dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi. Jujur saja, pandangan tersebut justru membuat Miyuki gemas.

Saat bocah linglung itu akan segera bangkit, sebuah tangan segera melingkari pinggang. Eijun kembali terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Tapi—Kazuya!"

Miyuki membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukan. Wajah memerah Eijun ia tenggelamkan dalam dada. Sedangkan wajahnya sendiri ia tenggelamkan dalam ceruk leher yang kebingungan.

"Mereka sudah pulang" Miyuki berusaha menjelaskan, walau ia sudah malas.

Eijun menjauhkan diri dari pelukan, "B-Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah pulang? Miyuki kau sialan—"

Miyuki acuh. Dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Eijun yang sudah siap untuk memukul dadanya.

"Ssshm. Diamlah." Aksen suara rendah, berhasil membuat Eijun terdiam dengan membalas tatapan dari iris cokelat Miyuki.

Kedua tangan besar bergerak memegang ujung jaket kuning yang Eijun kenakan. Sedangkan matanya tertuju pada sebuah _sweater_ kurang bahan yang sempat terabai dan teronggok di atas ranjang.

Sweater* macam apa itu?! Kurang bahan sekali (minim) dengan hanya menutupi bagian depan tubuh dan bokong. Aneh.

Penyebab Eijun ketakutan beberapa saat lalu.

"—sudah siap mencoba pakaian dariku, hm, Eijun?"

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ryousuke-san._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(OMAKE)**_

 _ **CATATAN HARIAN FUTABA**_

Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat hari ini.

Miyuki-san dan Sawamura-kun sibuk berciuman dihadapanku. Ya. Tepat di depan mataku.

Ternyata apa yang aku bayangkan dan curigai selama ini ternyata benar.

Mereka benar-benar bersama!

Terima kasih, Tuhan ^^

-Futaba (drooling Emoji)

Ps : kuharap diriku dapat melihatnya sering-sering.

 _ **(A/N)**_

 _ *****_ **penjelasan kenapa Eijun hampir terbunuh terdapat pada chapter dua fanfic 'Always Mine'. (Belum ada sih. Haha)**

 ***Sweater yang dimaksud adalah Virgin killer sweater. Yang baru-baru ini booming. Ya. Itu pemberian Ryousuke-san. Dia akan memberikan pada siapapun kecuali pada Haruicchi (protektif), takut diapa-apakan oleh Furuya haha. Dan rencana pemberian sweater ini adalah akibat ide Mochi. Mochi ingin memberi ini karena Miyuki terus uring-uringan sama Sanada yang deketin Eijun terus ((baca 'Always mine', ehem.))**

Awalnya saya ga niat menyimpan kata disini karena sudah malu dengan cerita yang saya buat sendiri. Hehe. Bagi yang menjalankan puasa terus membaca fik ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Cerita ini adalah prequel dari 'Always Mine' sebelum chapter terakhir saya apload. (ulang)

Maaf jika banyak penulisan yang salah. Akhir-ahkhir ini saya lagi senang ngetik di ponsel dan kalau ngedit memang suka kurang fokus wkwk.

Tambahan:

Futaba = yaaaah sejenis(?) saya lah. Bedanya kalau depan meeyooke saya ga bakal sok-sok manis. Yang ada bakal saya bejek. Gimana ya. Ke Miyuki itu saya benci-benci cinta(?).

yosh, kepanjangan wkwk

Salam hangat,

Acchan.


End file.
